inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garchopex/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sakichi Shishido page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fideo Ardena (Talk) 03:50, November 5, 2010 Spanish names Where did you get the info about the dub names of the third season characters? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) **You are free to add them again, make sure to use the right spelling. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Where did you get the images for Inazuma Eleven 4?Killahsese 08:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC)killahsese The Images May I please know where can I watch the trailer or any video from Inazuma Eleven 4?Sapphirez 07:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) PICS!!! Where is the link of that season 4? When i saw that i was suprised! So can you tell me where you saw it and give me the link? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 11:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Wow........ Fourth Season! WOHHOOO!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reaction for the video I am pretty excited for it! Though season 3 will end in spring 2011 so it will be a long time before it is released, but after the movie, i hope they show more trailers of the fourth game! I wanna know what happened to everyone in season 1, 2 and 3! After 10 years?! I wonder what they all looked like.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:00, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You? How about you? What's your reaction for the vid of the fourth season? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I see What video on YouTube? I neeeeeed to see it. XO Killahsese 03:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Hey! Do you have any fanfictions or fanarts in mind about Inazuma Eleven, even if it is a crossover? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I saw it also! That is why i created and posted a new picture in the Maximum Fire page. :) Oh and i just recently started a new wiki, it's only for updating people about inazuma eleven and for the purpose of making fanfictions and fanarts. So can you help me there? Can you make a fanfiction there? Here's the link: http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Fanon_Wiki [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Where is...? Kanon, i think during that time is making a hit i think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 07:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Movie The movie is now released today but i can't seem to find a site to watch it, do you know a site that already posted the movie? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 07:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Advance Merry Christmas! I don't know what the current time it is in your country but i will still say Merry Christmas!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) An entry blog, oh ok, also advance happy new year :) (Wow, i just recently put a like/pressing the like button on most pages in this wiki) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Where did you get the pictures for Inazuma Eleven 4? I need to know. Miran Hijiri 12:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you Can you send me a link? I meant the pictures of the new Raimon team and the new coach, okay? Miran Hijiri 01:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) NA release No, there aren't any news about the games being released in America yet. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Images 1: Can I move this image to "File:Child_Hiroto"? 2: The answer to the image question in your user page is: beside Kazemaru, over Kidou and behind Ichinose and Domon. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 23:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC)